


Aphmau why

by Lol_bnhalover (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Aaron, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Genderswap, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lol_bnhalover
Summary: Aphmau has been turned into a boy and is stuck like that for a while. How will Aaron live?





	Aphmau why

It was a crisp fall afternoon as Aaron carried the bags of food into the house. He had just finished shopping for dinner and now all he needed to do was wait for Aphmau to return from Lucinda's. " Hey, guys" he smiles at their two dogs, Celestia and Alexander. 

He placed the bags on the kitchen table and began to put the food away. " Guys calm down" he laughed, watching the dogs run laps around the island " you could've let me put the food away ya know" he sighed while pulling a can of dog food from the paper bag and putting into two bowls. the moment the dishes touched the ground the dog tore into them. Aaron gave a breathless laugh. He turned to go back to the kitchen when his phone buzzed. Grabbing it from the table, he saw that it was Lucinda. 

_ click _

**"Hello?"**

**"Aaron!"**

**"I'm, yes Lucinda? is everything ok?"**

**"I'm yeah about that….."**

**"what!? is Aph hurt?"**

**"no no no! she not hurt! it's just….. she been turned into a guy"**

silence

**"I'm sorry what?"**

**"well, we were working on moving things around when she bumped into a self and all the poisons fell on her"**

**"is she alright? how long is this gonna last?"**

**"well, it's gonna last about a month or so. she, or should I say HE, is doing good. we're on our way over. see ya"**

_ click _

Aaron looked at his phone in disbelief. There was no way this was happening. Aphmau was a guy now? How exactly was that gonna work? Aaron was 100% straight, didn't even eat an eye at the others. So…. how? he loves Aphmau wholeheartedly. this wouldn't change anything right? Well, besides his sexuality.

With a sigh, Aaron put his phone back on the coffee table. Instead of going back to the kitchen, he simply flopped onto the couch. He covered his eyes with his arm and tried to picture a male Aphmau. it was hard though. tall or short? strong? 

"Aaron! I'm home- oh there you are" Aaron sat up to look at the person who owned the voice. it was deep, yet soft? standing in front of him was a tall young man, at least 6.8. His face was soft with baby fat but he still had a very sharp jawline. His short black hair fell loosely around his chocolate brown eyes. They were big and filled with wonder as he scanned Aaron up and down. He was wearing a jacket and jeans that did little too hid the number of muscles he had. Aaron visibly swallowed "Who?" Aaron asked confused. he felt his blood rush to his face as he stared at the man in his house.

yup. He was most definitely into guys as well, because the man standing there was _ hot. _

The Burnett gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his neck. Aaron felt like he could melt with how hot he felt. " babe" the man said almost most hurt " You don't remember me? well I know I look different but still. I'm your fiance." he said dramatically.

it took him a few seconds for him to understand, but when it clicked it felt like he was hit by a train. "A-Aphmau!" he gasped staring wide-eyed at him. he chuckled again and stepped closer " yep! Lucinda was gonna walk with me but she got sidetracked. So I decided to come myself" he beamed at him. How in the world was is possible to be so cute, but soooooo hot!

"Um" he was honestly at a lost for words " I guess I'm the potato now huh?" he laughed. He had to look up to meet his eyes now. " Hmm, since your a guy now you gotta have a boy name" he put his hand to his chin in construction. "How about Adrian?" 

the boy nodded. " well I guess I'm Adrian now" he said quietly. 

Aaron stared at Aphmau for a moment.  _ okay, as much as I love those abs, he probably needs clothes that actually fit and weren't thrown on in a hast'  _ he thought

"umm why don't we get you into some proper clothes," he said nervously. And if anyone asked, he did not wanna see him without clothes.  _ Nope _ . "Can I borrow yours? we can go clothes shopping tomorrow" Aphmau smiled. " yup" Aaron squeaked, face flush. either he didn't notice or he didn't care, because Aphmau didn't mention his bright red face.

they both went upstairs and to their room." here, lemme grab something from the closet" Aaron turned around and began digging through his clothes. He came out with a black T-shirt, red jacket, and black sweatpants. "All right here you -" he stopped when he saw the Adrian had stripped off his jacket and pants and was now in just his boxers. Aaron didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that he managed to get boxers, maybe both 

"Aphmau!" Aaron couldn't help but stare. Those rock hard abs, That strong chest. Those strong arms. Those thighs, aph could crush his head with those thighs and he'd tank him. "Aaron your nose is bleeding!" he squeaked, running over and putting the previously worn jacket to his nose. " Are you okay? Your face is red and now your nose is bleeding"

Aaron weakly nodded. it took every single cell in his body not to reach out and feel his chest.

" I'm fine. I'd be better if you'd put some pants on" he said. Clearing his head he pulled away from Aphmau. he turned to walk away when he was suddenly back to be flushed against Aphmau's chest. Aphmau brought his face next to his ear and whispered in a teasing voice " _Don't think I missed how you left out putting on a shirt. You wanna touch, but your gonna need to be a good boy"_ he nibbled his ear slightly. Aaron felt hot all over. What was happening? Why did him saying that make him feel weird. he then pushed him away and towards the door. 

"Okay mister, get out. I gotta change my boxers" he said cheerfully as if he didn't just do anything. Aaron ran out of the room but stayed by the door. One little peek wouldn't hurt, right? 

right?

Aaron turned his attention to his new 'boyfriend' removing his boxers.  _ Absolutely not!  _

Aaron walked numbly to the kitchen. he had zero ideas on how to deal with this. all these feeling felt so strange. Aaron slipped onto the stool at the island. he thought about what he saw. he shivered. he grabbed his phone and went through his contacts.

never in his life did he think he'd ask them for love advice, but alas, they were gay so they probably knew what to do.

_ ………..calling garroth _ …...


End file.
